Je ne suis pas un héros !
by jimiilolita
Summary: Y'en a qu'un pour clamer ça ! Mais qui essaye-t-il de convaincre ? Songfic.


Base : Gundam Wing

Paring : vague sous-entendu de 2x1 et 1xR

Rating : tout public

Genre : POV Heero OS songfic (hé pa bien')

Dislaimer : hé non, ils ne sont pas à nous, on a beau payer des pots de vin à tout le monde, personne veut nous en filer un !

Parole et musique : Daniel Balavoine

Note : encore une chanson spéciale Gboys, et la prochaine victime est... Heero ! Bon, c'est un peu moins tartiné que Comme un garçon mais on fait de notre mieux !

* * *

**Je ne suis pas un héros !**

Depuis deux ans, je me réveille tous les jours en réalisant combien il est étrange de voir à quel point mon ancienne vie peut ne pas me manquer. Contrairement à toutes mes prévisions et à toute logique, je ne donnerais absolument rien pour retrouver celui que j'étais il y a à peine deux ans. Dans 87% des cas, les vétérans passent par une phase qui peut durer en moyenne entre quatre et six ans de regret et tentent de renouer avec leur ancienne profession. Moi, sûrement pas.

Chaque jour à faire la guerre était un pas de plus vers la fin. Vers ma fin, pour être plus précis. Loin de moi l'idée de jouer le couplet du héros torturé par ses pulsions autodestructrices. Quoique… sur ce dernier point, j'admets volontiers avoir parfois (souvent, en fait), songé à mettre fin à mes jours. Mais uniquement par nécessité. Pour la mission.

J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma vie à penser à ma fin comme unique solution pour moi. Pour ma mission.

**Les coups de poing dans l'âme  
Le froid de la lame qui court  
Chaque jour me pousse  
Un peu plus vers la fin  
Quand je monte sur scène  
Comme on prend le dernier train**

Quand je pense à tous ces retours de mission inopérant... pardon, à moitié mort. Comment pourrais-je regretter ça ? Aujourd'hui, quand je rentre de la fac où j'étudie l'informatique, j'ai encore la force de me faire manger et me coucher devant la télé. Le matin, je me réveille normalement, comme tout le monde... bon, sauf qu'il y a encore quelques résidus de la période de la guerre. Des résidus collants.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien leur passer par la tête à tous pour me courir après comme ça ? Contrairement à un idiot de ma connaissance que je n'ai pas besoin de citer, tout le monde le reconnaîtra, je ne goûte pas spécialement la célébrité, surtout celle-là ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que quelqu'un trouve un jour que je ferai un perfect soldier ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cet idiot, c'est surtout grâce à lui que je me réveille systématiquement pas tout à fait « normalement comme tout le monde ». Barre-toi crétin. J'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas que tu viennes squatter chez moi dés sept heures du matin.

De la guerre il ne me reste rien. Enfin, presque rien. Parmi ce « presque rien » il y a une espèce de savant taré qui reste persuadé que mon rêve le plus secret est de devenir sa créature. Plutôt crever... façon de parler. Si j'ai bien conscience d'avoir le quotient émotionnel d'un mur de brique, lui de son côté, il a clairement une bonne case en moins. L'autre idiot a un jour évoqué quelque chose comme une « araignée au plafond », pour J, c'est tout le nid qui a élu domicile sous son crâne de tordu. Non content d'avoir fait de moi ce que j'ai été pendant de longues années (un malade mental au dernier stade), il a le culot de croire que je pourrai lui en être reconnaissant. Un soldat parfait ! Non mais laissez-moi rire ! Pas de risque, c'est juste une image.

Lui, il peut toujours attendre longtemps avant que je réponde à ses mails. Il peut toujours s'amuser à penser que je suis un asocial patenté, ça m'est bien égal, tant qu'il se trouve sur une autre colonie que moi. Il faut bien des milliers de kilomètres de distance pour assurer ma protection contre ce cinglé.

**  
Même les soirs de drame  
Il faut trouver la flamme qu'il faut  
Pour toucher les femmes  
Qui me tendent les mains  
Qui me crient qu'elles m'aiment  
Et dont je ne sais rien  
**

Je vous ai déjà parlé de Réléna ? Curieuse fille. Toujours à me courir après. Il y a quelque chose d'hystérique dans sa manière de me poursuivre où que j'aille pour me rallier à sa cause.

Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle me harcèle moins physiquement que Duo, mais plus psychologiquement et c'est tout aussi insupportable. Vous trouvez une (très sensible) similitude entre leur comportement à elle et Duo ? C'est normal. Mais la seule et unique fois où j'ai songé le mentionner en présence de ce dernier (pas dur, il est toujours fourré dans mes pieds), j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à, tenez-vous à quelque chose de solide, une crise de jalousie pur jus, agrémentée de cris et jets de couverts en tout genre (on lavait la vaisselle) sur le thème parfaitement « duesque » de « mais c'est moi qui t'aime le plus d'abord ! ». Après une cuisine proprement dévastée et un Duo près à me sauter dessus, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas réitérer de remarque sur Rélena.

Rélena, je lui ai sauvé la vie une ou deux fois_pas fait exprès_et j'ai menacé de la tuer dix ou vingt fois plus souvent_sans jamais passer à exécution, ce que je ne m'explique pas, les circonstances peut-être. Voilà l'exploit : menacer de mort (et être incapable de passer à l'acte) le fleuron du pacifisme bêlant ! Saluez ! Je suis moi-même fondamentalement pacifiste mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre que la guerre.

Encore une qui a des choses à dire sur mes capacités d'intégration sociale. Elle peut se les garder ses théories sur mes capacités d'intégration sociale, surtout si c'est pour me harceler de ses invitations à je ne sais quelles mondanité_prétexte pour me faire tomber entre ses griffes.

Généralement, une fois sur deux, ma boite à lettre déborde de ses invitations-prétextes. J'ai eu beau changer d'adresse six fois, rien n'y fait.

**  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier :  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros**

**- **Heechan, à quoi tu penses ?

- A tous les parasites dont je veux me débarrasser.

- Gné ? Y'a des rats ici ?

- Pire.

Aurais-je oublier de mentionner que, non content de me tirer du lit tous les matins à sept heure, cet idiot finit se permet de squatter jusqu'à ce que je quitte mon appart.

- Encore un faire part de je-ne-sais-quel mariage de gens friqués.

Il lit mon courrier.

- Si t'y vas, tu m'emmènes, on bouffe super bien dans ces trucs !

Et il prend ses aises.

Avec lui, c'est comme ça : on dit oui une fois, c'est parti pour la vie. Se rappeler de ne plus dire « oui » à tout à l'avenir.

**  
Quand les cris de femmes  
S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais  
Que c'est pour m'aider  
A porter tous mes chagrins  
Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent  
Mais ça leur fait du bien  
**

Faut dire que question harcèlement, il n'est pas le dernier, de loin. Peut-être le type le plus atteint de la création ! La dernière personne au monde à me courir après, ou plutôt à me coller aux basques. Mais pourquoi me harcèle-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire dans sa vie ? Rectification : il n'a rien de mieux à faire, il parasite chez les autres (en ce moment, les autres, c'est de plus en plus moi tout seul) pour survivre. Je le lui ai déjà demandé de se barrer cent quatre-vingt quinze fois exactement et il a toujours éludé la question avec un brio fou « mais je t'aimeuh Heechan !!! »

Faut dire que quelque chose déraille véritablement dans sa petite tête. D'après Quatre (que j'ai naturellement consulté pour savoir comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser de ce morpion humain), il aurait transféré sur moi une bonne partie de ses angoisses liées à l'avenir et de son mal être né de la privation de figure maternelle construite dans la petite enfance. Résultat, il me materne comme si j'allais me tirer une balle à chaque moment.

J'y repense encore en avalant ce qu'il ose appeler un petit déjeuner. C'est quoi ce truc vert au milieu des œufs ? Bref. D'abord, angoisse et Duo dans la même phrase ça ne coule pas de source. Ensuite, transfert maternel ou pas, c'est pas une raison pour essayer de jouer la mère poule avec moi. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec le prof qui veut rentrer en possession de sa « chose » et la princesse qui cherche à tout prix à me sociabiliser, même au sacrifice d'elle-même (ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire, mais passons...). Pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre soin de ma petite santé. Je vais très bien, merci.

**  
A coups de poing dans l'âme  
J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut  
Pour mourir célèbre  
Il ne faut rien emporter  
Que ce que les autres  
N'ont pas voulu garder  
**

Oui, je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire (ça passe avec l'âge), je ne suis pas psycho-rigide (ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas prononcé le mot « mission » avec une lueur de folie furieuse dans les yeux) et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me surprotéger. D'accord, j'ai un lourd passif. D'accord, je me suis remis une jambe démise en serrant les dents et à la seule force des poignets. Mais entendons-nous bien, si vous aviez eu, comme moi à ce moment-là, le choix entre ça et passer entre les mains de Duo pour le même genre de soin, quelle solution aurait été la plus sensée ? Hein ? Vous allez me dire que je ne le connaissais pas encore. Peut-être, je ne connaissais de lui que deux balles dans le corps et une tentative de vol sur le Wing. Alors si avec ça vous ne cernez pas le personnage.

Et puis d'abord, si être le parfait petit soldat signifie être prédisposé à l'autodestruction et incapable de toute émotion humaine, alors oui, c'est ce que j'ai été et il n'y a rien d'enviable à cela ! Comme me l'a charitablement rappelé Trowa un soir qu'il s'ennuyait, la première vanne de mon existence a consisté à lui répondre un truc comme « plutôt mourir » alors qu'il me proposait un genre de suicide honorable à la kamikaze. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tourné la page. Il ne me reste rien de ce passé guerrier et soit-disant héroïque (dire que la blonde a bien faillit nous refiler des médailles pour ça !). Il ne me reste rien, sauf peut-être un crétin qui est en train de lire mon courrier. De toute façon, il fallait bien en faire quelque chose, personne ne voulait s'en occuper.

**  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier :  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis pas un héros  
Un héros  
**

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu pensais à moi pour le parasite ?

- Hm.

- Mais je me rends utile, moi !

- Hn ?

- Ben... je m'occupe de toi.

- Pas besoin d'une nounou.

Il sera dit que j'accumule les bourdes monumentales avec lui. Vu son sourire shinigamiesque, je risque de regretter ma remarque dans les secondes qui suivent.

- J'ai déjà deux baby-sitter bien envahissantes. Alors une de plus à domicile.

- Attends que je reste vraiment à domicile...tu verras ce qu'une baby-sitter n'est pas sensée faire !

- .....

- ....

- Duo.

- Yes !

- J'ai pas besoin d'une call girl non plus.

**FIN**

Jimi : et ben.... disons qu'on n'a rien fait de mal dans cette fic, nan ?

1 : c'est quoi cette histoire de pulsions suicidaires ?

Loli : heu... Heero, c'est bien toi ? La mission, l'autodestruction... et tout le tralala ?

2 : j'adore ça ! je squatte chez Heechan !

Jimi : au moins un de content.


End file.
